


You & None

by VampirePaladin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Animal Death, F/M, First Kiss, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin





	You & None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).

She didn’t know right from wrong. She didn’t know what was moral. What she did know was who hurt her and who didn’t. 

She lived in a room made of stone with no windows. It was the room she was born in. To her the sum of the world was this room. The only company she ever had was the man that made her and a rat that lived in a little cage.

She was fond of the rat. At first she didn’t dare touch it, for fear of breaking it, but she soon learnt gentleness and compassion through caring for the rat. She asked the man that made her if she could care for the rat. He laughed and gave her permission, allowing her the privilege of cleaning out its cage and feeding it.

At the time, it was the happiest moment of her short life.

She didn’t have a concept of time. There was only now, then, and later, so she didn’t know how long she had cared for the rat, but she had fed it and cleaned its cage many times when the man came and told her that it was time for her to learn about something new.

He took her rat friend in one hand and a knife in the other. He held the rat firmly against the table and with one swing the rat’s head separated from the body, landing next to it. Red spilled from the rat onto the table.

“Death,” he slowly said, teaching her the word.

She rushed to the rat, and tried to put its head back on, the way hers went back on when it came off. Even stitching it in place didn’t make the rat move.

That day she learnt the word “death” but she also learnt what pain was and how to hate someone.

The door broke in and the man who made her turned around. There was another man there. This one had a metal arm and rough brown hair. He looked around in mild surprise.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my home?”

The man who entered pointed a metal object at the man who made her. There was a loud noise and the man who made her was on the floor, red coming out of him.

She looked between the two men. The man who made her was crawling on the floor. She picked up the knife he’d dropped and moved to him.

“Death,” she repeated the brand-new word he’d just taught her, and with one swing, she separated his head from his neck. She felt pleasure at the action. 

“Do you have a name?” the man asked her.

“You,” she said. It was the only thing the man had ever called her. 

“You?”

She nodded. “Name?”

“I have none,” he said.

“Let’s go, You,” he said as he held out one of his hands to her.

* * *

You learnt that the lab had been just one room in a house. The house had been one building on a street. The street was one of many in the city. It just went on and on, with each thing being one of many in something greater. It was exciting.

You and None traveled together. Being with him was the happiest she’d been since she cared for the rat. 

None taught her the game he played. They would watch a house or a person. Sometimes they would watch for a short time and others for a long time. They would watch and watch, and when None said it was time, they would move in. They’d grab the person and pull them into their car, driving off with them, or they’d break into the house, taking everyone inside by surprise.

Whether it was one person alone or all the occupants of a house, it always ended the same way, with red on the floor and death for everyone.

You never understood that what they were doing was wrong. Being with None made her feel good, so how could that be wrong? She mimicked his efficient and brutal movements. When she mimicked him particularly well, he’d smile at her and she smiled right back.

They never left anyone alive.

* * *

“Why no None death You?” she asked him one day when they were in a motel. She still struggled with only a rudimentary vocabulary, understanding more than she could say.

“I was made in a place like that,” he said as he looked up from the bloody knives that he was cleaning.

She thought about what he said. “Same.”

He got up from where he was sitting and crossed the room to her. None brushed the hair back from her face, leant in and pressed his lips to hers. She felt a warmth inside of her as they stood there like that, only stopping when None needed breath.

“That was a-“

“Kiss,” she finished. You pointed at the television set. She’d been using it to learn more words.

“Yeah, a kiss.”

Outside they could hear a car engine. None pulled away from her and moved to the window. He pushed down two blinds with metal fingers and peered out. She could see that he was tense, but he relaxed as he looked out the window.

“We’re leaving tonight, You,” he said.

She nodded and started to pack things up the way that he taught her to do. You thought that she was getting good at it. There were a few things that she was supposed to leave to None, he liked to take care of packing up the weapons.

They put everything in the back of the pickup truck they were currently using and drove away without bothering to check out.

The radio played the news as they drove away.

“The manhunt for the Winter Soldier continues. Captain America has issued a statement that no one, including police, are to approach the Winter Soldier and his female accomplice.”

“How about music instead?” None asked her.

You nodded. She enjoyed music.

He reached out and changed the station before taking her hand in his. They’d drive down the road until they found their next house, or person, or until Captain America caught up with them.


End file.
